


Flying Wild

by LittleRaven



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Dinosaurs, Gen, IN SPACE!, dinosaurs in space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 23:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven
Summary: Ahsoka has always liked the pterodactyls.





	Flying Wild

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/gifts).

Ahsoka has always liked the pterodactyls. As soft as any bird, if much furrier—or so she’d read in what stories she could pull up from the archives—with all the freedom of space to fly in. She’d always wanted to pet one and watch them go, to be one more stop in their endless migration. 

But they had become rare as the Republic grew older and more established. They never went to crowded areas, so the core worlds were off-limits, with all their travel. Funny how the Jedi, whose temple was open to all, lost so much access to what else was out there in the galaxy by being at the center of the Republic. It was difficult, she supposed, to balance a connection to all living things with a duty to serve a specific group of them. Her dream while a youngling had been to be a knight at last, to wander and, in the service of the Force, see the life it had brought to the universe. Behind closed eyes, Ahsoka could see the pterodactyl fur, yellow as the creature’s eyes, wings spread wide between the stars. 

Now a padawan, she knew that even in the Outer Rim, they could be scarce be found. Hunted down, their numbers had been decimated for the feasts of the Hutt clans, and for scarves in which their fur was a prized component. She wondered if the Jedi had heard, then remembered: as with other crimes and atrocities in the area, it was not something they could focus on while the war dragged on. 

Not as a whole. On the level of detail, well. Anakin had taught her about interpreting orders. It wouldn’t interfere with the mission to keep this little guy safe while she finished the battle. She stroked its head, and flew on.


End file.
